


Redemption

by Jacobdflores, Nexus_of_Origin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, First Order, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Resistance, Star Wars (Alternate Canon), War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacobdflores/pseuds/Jacobdflores, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexus_of_Origin/pseuds/Nexus_of_Origin
Summary: This is the beginning of the backstory for Jon’Kil, a Chiss Resistance pilot originally created by me and expanded upon by my friend Jacob Flores. I hope you enjoy!





	1. Pilot

True hope, the result of even just one person fighting back against fear; and absolute fear, the result of crushing all hope. To know hope, one must know fear. To know fear, one must give up all hope. Some people are agents of fear, spreading it wherever they go, while others spread hope like a shining light in the darkness of fear. Few ever experience both, and fewer still can say they are agents of both hope and fear. Some might say that such radical changes are impossible, only occurring in legends; but fate makes anything possible…

Jon’Kil awoke in the darkness of the barracks, alone. He glanced over at the time; it was just a few minutes before he had to report to the hangar. Since he slept in his clothes, he allowed himself a minute to rest before heading out.

The Chiss had dreamed about his father again; Targ Vizsla, the grizzled Galactic Civil War veteran who’d fought for Mandalorian independence. How he’d ended up with his mother, Jon’Kil could only imagine. Natalia Pryor had been a high ranking Imperial officer towards the end of the war. She’d had a secret affair with Targ, but after his death in battle and the destruction of the second Death Star, she’d taken her newborn son with her into deep space with the rest of the Imperial remnants. In the early days of the First Order, she’d commanded the Star Destroyer Eternity and enrolled her son in the pilot’s academy. Now she was retired, acting as a diplomatic official.

Jon’Kil finally stepped out of bed, ran his hands through his blue-black hair, and began walking to the hangar. Today he was supposed to fly recon and get information on a Resistance outpost in the Outer Rim. As he stepped through a door into the ready-room where his gear was, he looked around. He didn’t know a single other pilot by name or number, save one. He’d lead three patrols yesterday, and he hadn’t know his squad mates at all. This is how he’d been trained, but it felt strange to him and always had. The Chiss slid on his gloves, and placed his helmet over his head, leaving for the hangar.

“Lieutenant K reporting for duty.” He told the commanding officer observing the hangar’s activities. Barely looking up from his data pad, the officer responded,

“Report to C unit. You’ll depart at 0900. You’re cleared for exit.”

Jon’Kil started towards the C unit, the far left corner of the hangar where the special forces TIE fighters were kept. These fighters were two seaters, with far more advanced weapons than your everyday TIE. In fact, they were more akin to the X-Wings flown by the terrorists in the Resistance, with shield systems and a hyperdrive. He was just settling down into the pilot seat when his gunner dropped through the open hatch at the top and sat behind him. A female voice came from under the black and red helmet.

“Keij’onki’lodhu. A pleasure to be gunning for you today.”

“SF-1917. Sandy. Looks like any Resistance scum we encounter will be incinerated.”

SF-1917, or Sandy as Jon’Kil called her, was a human who’d been trained from a young age to be an elite pilot for the First Order. The pair had met a few months prior during a mission gone wrong, and had been stranded for a period of time. They’d been close ever since, with the Chiss even giving her a nickname besides her assigned digits. They finished strapping themselves into the seats in silence. Today would be a risky mission.

The trio of TIEs lifted off, exiting the hangar and preparing to jump to hyperspace.

“Don’t die on me today K. I’m not going to be able to live without you.”

“Oh, stop it Sandy. Nobody’s going to die. Plus, you’re resourceful, you’d move on.”

“K. I literally will not survive if you get this TIE blown to bits. Try not to.”

“Sandy, I love you tons, but you need a sense of humour.”

Jon’Kil activated the ship comms, then relayed the coordinates to the Resistance base on Dantooine to his other pilots. They were heading to scout out the area and see if it was still active.

“Jumping to hyperspace in 3… 2… 1…” he relayed.

Under the black helmet, the Chiss’ red eyes took in the blueish-white blur of hyperspace as their mission began.

**Work In Progress**


	2. Chapter Two

*Complication on Dathomir*


	3. Chapter Three

*Revelation After the Mission*


	4. Chapter Four

 Jon’Kil rushed through the deserted halls, trying to make his way to the hangar. The First Order wasn’t trying to defend themselves with Starkiller Base, they were trying to subjugate the galaxy. They didn’t care about the innocents, the families they killed along the way. Natalia Pryor had been on a mission to negotiate with the New Republic; apparently, their operatives lives were worthless as well. The Chiss knew he had to leave, and leave _now_ ; he wouldn’t be part of the carnage any longer. He heard footsteps up ahead, and reached down to grab his blaster -- 

 

 _Sandy?_  

 

There she stood, her bright blue eyes looking pained. Her hands were on her blaster, holding it out as if to fire it.  _At him_. 

 

“Sandy, I don’t understand. What’s the meaning of this?” 

“K, how could you? I shared myself with you, and you betray me like this?! I-” 

“What are you talking about Sandy? I would never-”

 

“DON’T LIE TO ME!” Sandy shouted, tears starting to form in her eyes. “I knew you better than anyone! You don’t care about the mission, about the First Order. You put up a facade of a tough guy, the soldier. You value family, you value free will. At least you showed me as much when we were stranded. Do I mean nothing to you?” 

 

“Sandy, you mean everything to me! You know that’s why I have to leave! It doesn't have to go down like this, come with me! I can’t live without you, and not just because you’re my gunner!”

“Jon’Kil, I don’t know you anymore. You’re a traitor, and a deserter. I have to bring you in. Please just come quietly, I-”

 

He took a step forward, his left hand resting on the virboknife sheathed behind his back. Tears were streaming down both of their faces now, both knowing neither would budge from their position.  

 

“Sandy, just -- _aghh_!” 

 

Jon’Kil gritted his teeth in pain as he fell to one knee, clutching the blaster burn on his right shoulder. Sandy hesitated, in disbelief of what she had just done. But after a moment of contemplation, she raised her gun again, making up her mind. 

 

“Please don’t make me do this!” she cried, her breathing growing heavy as she took deep breaths in an attempt to compose herself. 

 

Jon’Kil drew the vibroknife, then took a shaky step forward, closing the gap between the two. Three metres, then two, then one. They reached the point to where the pair were close enough to feel each other’s breath. The Chiss held out the knife and dropped it on the ground, then carefully pried Sandy’s pistol from her shaking hands and tossed it aside.

 

“I love you, Sandy. Come with me, please…” he whispered.

 

Sandy stooped down, wiping her tears on her sleeve and picking up the dropped knife, as if examining the token of peace. She looked up, her eyes meeting the red ones that stared back at her.

 

“You’d let me? But where would we go?”

“Anywhere but here, far from the First Order. They’re evil, Sandy. Maybe the Resistance would take us in.”

“Then I know what I have to do.” she replied, the tears starting to stream from her eyes once again. 

Her muscles tensed, and before Jon’Kil could react, he felt a biting pain in his abdomen, then a rush of heat. He gasped for air, groaned, then dropped to his knees as he looked down. His virboknife was buried in his gut, and Sandy’s hand was on the hilt. The Chiss looked at her as she ripped it out, then took a step towards where her blaster lay on the floor. A strange feeling fell over him, and he reached quicker than he should have been able to, grabbing her hand and the knife in it. Sandy turned back, and the pair struggled briefly. Jon’Kil managed to get a hold of his knife, but Sandy lunged at him. The pilot had no choice. His arm moved to defend itself, as if with a mind of its own, and Sandy took in a sharp breath as the knife entered her chest. She slumped against the Chiss, Jon'Kil trying to hold her upright. From a certain angle, it seemed as if the two were hugging. Sandy groaned briefly, then whispered quietly.  

 

“I guess we really weren’t meant to be together, but you led me to believe that. That's true evil. I’ll always _hate you_ for that.”

  
She spat out the last sentence with as much vitriol as one possible could when dying. Jon’Kil, hugged her tightly as her body finally went limp, then grimaced in pain at the stab wound in his gut. He gently lay her body onto the corridor floor and closed her eyes. His head was a swirling mix of emotions; he hated himself for turning Sandy against him and he hated Sandy. But at the same time he couldn't help but still love her. It wasn't her fault, it was the First Order's. The Chiss was an emotional wreck, but he had to sober up quickly as the intercom announcing an assault on the surface of Takodana, rung throughout the halls. TIE reinforcements were being requested due to the surprise presence of Resistance forces on the planet. _This is my chance_ , he thought. Jon’Kil knew that regardless of his emotional state, or even his physical one, he needed to get away from the scene of this deadly encounter and more importantly, from the First Order. Covering his wound with his hand, and applying ample pressure to lessen the bleeding, he slowly stumbled towards the hangar.

In the rush of pilots getting to their TIEs, Jon'Kil was able to discretely get a helmet to cover his face, then climbed a ladder into an empty special forces TIE. Starting the engines, he quickly flew out of the hangar and down towards the dogfight over the ruins of the castle on Takodana. He released the hand giving his wound pressure so that he could properly steer the starfighter, but it came with a cost. Other than the excruciatingly painful stinging of the open wound, a large amount of blood was streaming down his pant leg and onto the cockpit floor. He had to get help, and fast. Now all he had to worry about was making it to the planet alive.

* * *

 


End file.
